Lost Voices
by Seishounohana
Summary: A story about Clow Reed, the story behind his seemingly emotionless face... and the truth about some of the cards... R&R please :3


**Lost Voices**

_A Card captor Sakura Fanfic._

**Chapter 1**

**Author's notes** : Gah… I should apologize to all those fans of my Naruto Fanfic's sequel. Heh… I couldn't get the inspiration OR the ideas… so I'm quite putting it on hold until further notice. . As of now I'm gonna make this CCS fanfic that's been lingering in my head for around a year now… hope people like it. :P It's a TomoEriol Fanfic that's not TomoEriol XD W00t.

**Disclaimer** : No I don't own CCS… . Clamp Does. –Gnaws on something edible-

* * *

It was known forever, that my master Clow Reed had always been the most powerful Magician the world had seen. And with his Magic, he created the Clow cards.

With those cards, he blest those around him with love. The love he, sadly, was deprived of. We lived in a Mansion around east of Tomoeda. I could remember that I was quietly lazing around in the pastures…. And God, how I hate those flies pestering my back! I just smack them with my tail then that takes care of them! You probrobly know who I am already.

Yes. It is I, Keroberos… Guardian to the Clow cards. I'm kind of proud of myself right now as to I have actually beaten Yue to sleep last night. Wait… does he sleep?

Nevermind.

"Keroberos?" a voice behind me called out, "Are you here…?" Opening one of my eyes lazily I looked at my Master who wasn't too far away actually. He was taunting me with the Bubble card that was in his hand. I rose to my fe-… er… paws and sighed.

"Not another bath…"

"It was weeks since your last one…" Someone with White hair said above me. Yue had this weird Attitude of suddenly appearing out of nowhere and creeping me out.

"What 'weeks'!" I shouted out to him, "My last bath was last Saturday!"

"It's Friday." My left eye twitched. The know-it-all…

"Gahh! SO!"

"Enough Kero…" Clow said to me, and activated the float card to carry me to the baths, "You're not escaping bath today. So stop whining."

"What's with the sudden bath routine?"

"Heh," He laughed a bit, "Have you forgotten my Nieces are coming?" I suddenly got the jitters. His nieces… gah…

"… right. The kids from Hong Kong…"

"Exactly, You know how their Mother is with you." He laughed as he made the float card drop me onto the cold water. I could feel the spirits of the Bubble and Float cards laugh at me. They always do.

"AHH! DAMMIT COLD!" Yes. It was darn cold. I glared at Clow, and he just laughed at me.

"You made it wait. It would've been warm if you came in earlier." I pouted. Damn it all. How come he doesn't make Yue take a bath like this!

… I hate bubbles.

If there was something that I HATED more than being bathed like that, was having a pink ribbon tied to my head like some weirdo. I growled at Yue who seemed to be laughing. Why does clow torment me with.such humiliation!

Clow smiled at me, "Heh… there."

"Keroberos," Yue started, starting to annoy me."You look weirdly cute in a Pink ribbon." I growled at him.

"GAH! I'd like to see _you_ in a ribbon Yue!"

"Enough Kero," Master clow told me as he looked at the gate, where a carriage just stopped. "Here she comes." I looked at the gate. Seeing as to that a girl in Chinese clothing had stepped out of the carriage I felt like I'm going to face my doom this weekend. Clow, Yue and I walked towards the girl. The girl practically pounced at me, Tugging at my fur and the usual nuggies. Oh, how I hate it when Clow's nieces come over… I liked it better when his Nephew came over; He bugged Yue's wings off. A man who seemingly looked like my master came out of the carriage as well, carrying a few bags. He was Reese, my master's twin brother. He was trained in the arts of Magic as well… and so did his wife.

"How's the trip Reese?" Clow greeted with a smile at his brother.

"It's been great." Reese laughed a bit and put some of the bags down, "or should I say Better than last year. Mei Ru didn't complain actually so just keep the tiger clean and she wont freak." Clow laughed with him and looked at his niece who was already messing with me, chasing me around the pastures giggling and all that fluff a 7 year old girl would do to a poor guardian such as I. "And you? The single life?"

"Heh… I'm fine being single Reese. Heh… and Kero isn't a tiger, he's a lion. "

"Yeah right, you always tell me that" I saw Reese give his brother a nudge, "and… a Powerful Sorcerer like you… incapable of liking and being liked by someone?"

"…eh…" Clow would sweatdrop, his brother always reminded him of him being single. For some reason, Master really didn't mind. I'd say… Reese was quite right. Ever since I was created I have never seen him have any close relations with a woman. Quite ironic master has to go all through this crap.

"Heh… sorry 'bout that." Reese apologized, knowing that he went quite far in his reminder spree. "Well I'd better be off. I'll be back for Fei around Sunday. Ja."

"Ja…" I saw Clow wave at this brother, seemingly emotionless as ever. He was always like that. And THANK GOD… that girl actually stopped chasing me! … she went to hug her dad… aww….

A few minutes later we watched the carriage disappear into the plains. Okay, a weekend of pure hell. Just great! I sweatdropped when Fei looked at me. "Horsie!"

Clow burst out laughing. Yue though, gave this annoying smirk. God please stop me from biting this girl.

"I'm no Horsie!" I shouted out, "I'm a Lion… L-I-O-N! I roar not-" I stopped, seeing Fei's eyes water a bit and she started crying. Clow smiled and carried Fei.

"Heh… look what you did Kero." He said calmly, "You made her cry..." I scoffed at this.

"How come your nieces are always annoying?"

"It's because you think of them as annoying, Kero." Clow smiled again as Fei slowly calmed down. I saw him then look at the Tree near the gate.

"What are you doing there Miss?" What is he talking about? I don't see any woman up at that tree… wait. Is that hair I see on that branch? It's a full grown woman stuck on a tree. Just great… don't tell me I have to go 'fetch' her?

"U-Um… I was supposed to… get mangoes…I'll be er… fine thanks!"

"Do you need any assistance going down? I can-"

"No, no. I'll be fine. I'll just put my foot here and the- AHH!"

An hour had passed; Fei put the ice pack on the weird woman's leg. She got a broken leg after that fall. Not surprising actually… what girl in her right mind would climb a tree… with heels on?

"I'm sorry for bothering…" The woman apologized to Clow, I could read in her eyes that she was indeed feeling stupid about what she did.

"It's nothing," He assured, "Now just stay still… this spell will help hasten the healing." Clow put a hand on her leg and I saw the woman in awe of what was happening in front of her.

"Y-You're Sir Clow Reed aren't you?" Clow smiled at the Woman.

"I guess I'm known around these parts am I?" He chuckled and took his hand off her leg, "You may probrobly walk again by tomorrow. Although, I must insist you stay here for the while… moving the leg might cause it to break again." The woman nodded.

"I can't thank you enough Sir Clow…"

"I'd prefer being called just Clow."

"I see um… Clow."

Clow smiled yet again. "Now, It's rather unfair I don't know your name." The girl looked down in embarrassment.

"Emily…"

"Where's your family? Are you from here?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't know where I am, or where I came from either…" Clow smiled and took out the Float from his Clow book, letting the spirit of the winged balloon carry the woman to the dining table. At that moment, that annoying brat came running to Clow.

"Uncle Clow… I'm Hungry…" Clow smiled at Fei.

"I know Fei, dear. Come… I'll prepare something to eat."

The table was empty, so were the serving bowls and the plates, as we sat around the Table. Emily seemed rather confused, can't really blame her though.

"Okay," Clow started, "Lets eat." Emily looked rather disturbed at this.

"U-Um… Clow?"

"Yes, Emily?"

"Where's the… food?"

Clow couldn't help but chuckle at this. With a wave of his hand, food would appear plentiful on the table. As I knew Fei always looked forward to eating here with Master. Of course, who wouldn't resist the food spell that Clow's mother had made? Food's always delicious, always perfect. Emily really looked surprised.

"Oh my God."

"Eat, Emily. It will be good for you." Emily nodded and started eating some steak like the rest of us.

"Oh my, It's so delicious."

"Really? Thank you." Emily seemed to be looking for something.

"Um… could someone pass the Pasta?" Fei smiled at Emily and lifted her hand. The bowl holding the pasta floated over to the bewildered Emily. "Oh, thank you."

"No problem."

Then we ate in peace. Well after dinner, Clow instructed Float to help Emily around until she recovered. After that, I'd see her heading outside to the gardens. Clow came after her shortly after tucking that sleepy brat to bed. As I knew it would be a beautiful night today. No clouds blocking the view of the stars and the sight of the full moon. Clow saw her sitting on the garden bench, gazing at the stars.

"Mind if I Join you?"

"Not at all." I watched the scene from a distance. This was a weird thing for Master Clow to do. Well, I cant really blame him for helping that woman. She seemed really nice, not to mention her very attractive looks; those blackish gray eyes, and raven black hair... but its rather unlikely that HE would like HER. I'd turn myself into a stuffed toy if ever that happened. "The stars are beautiful aren't they?"

"True. You… live alone don't you?" Clow would smile and let a few moments pass before replying.

"Yes, I do." He sighed, "I really don't mind though, Keroberos and Yue keep me company."

"Yue?" Oh right, I don't think Yue met, or at least saw this woman. "Why isn't he at dinner?"

Clow smiled, "He doesn't eat."

"Oh."

"Why did you climb that tree with heels on?" Emily giggled a bit and looked at Clow. I guess she's gotten a little bit acquainted with him.

"I saw some Mangoes, so I decided to pick some up." she said, "They looked wonderful. And besides, I think I haven't eaten anything for 2 days." Clow blinked.

"Two days?"

"U-Um… Yes. I guess I ran away from home."

"Heh… no wonder you looked rather tired." He stood up and extended his hand, so that his staff would appear in his hand. "Stay here, Kero will keep you company while I prepare your bath." My eye twitched, I guess he figured out where I am. Darn you Clow and your sense of foresight.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing."

"Ever wished the stars were at your reach?" Clow smiled once again and pointed his staff at the tree.

"Um… Yes?" Clow gave a weird yet seemingly loving smile. The first I've seen in ages.

"Let me help you, then." The tree's leaves slowly lit aglow and burst out into glowing snow. Emily couldn't help but gasp in awe. Clow smiled and left me and Emily outside watching the snow of shimmering golden light. Meanwhile, on his bedroom, a card appeared with the picture of a small girl holding a light. And it on it read: "The Glow."

* * *

Yay the first chapter is finally finished! Banzai! 3 Haha. Hope everyone likes this Fic. I have like so much to do. But I'll make this fic come through. Thanks everyone! 


End file.
